Seasons
by LadyCash
Summary: Will Kagome celebrate the season without her beloved hanyou, or will he come through in the end?


Pomander Balls. Eyeing the ingredients before her, Kagome closed her eyes and brought to mind the sharp, clean smells of herbs, spices and fruit of her mother's recipe. Soon, she'd allow Shippo to pierce said fruit with nails, after which she and Sango would pack the holes with the herbs and spices. Because the fruit had to harden and cure, they were starting several weeks before winter solstice. Nonetheless, her excitement at sharing some of the more modern (and foreign) customs was infectious.

Upon hearing of some of the things done in celebration this time of year, her friends had readily agreed to help in any way they could. The herbs Kaede had provided from her dried stores, the spices Sango and Miroku had traded for at one of the villages they had passed through. She herself had provided the citrus from the modern era, it being nonexistent in wintertime feudal Japan.

And InuYasha? As usual, he'd "keh'd" about the "silly rituals" she insisted on sharing with them. Didn't they know they had to look for jewel shards? They didn't have time for this stuff! But, also as usual when it came to a good time, he was vetoed firmly down. Muttering about "modern wenches" and their stupid "modern festivals" he'd stomped away, seeking refuge in the Goshinboku.

Kagome sighed. She'd so hoped to share the fun of the season with him, even if that 'season' was 500 years in the future. She wanted him to relax, to just enjoy being together. He deserved it after the past few weeks, when fights with demons and Naraku had come on a seemingly daily basis.

"Baka," she murmured, "Can't you just let go of all the macho crap for a little while?"

Probably not, she thought ruefully. This was InuYasha they were talking about after all. But then, she reminded herself with a smile, he wouldn't be her beloved hanyou if he weren't gruff and grouchy.

Inhaling once again, she smiled as she glanced around the modest hut. Kaede had kindly allowed her full rein in decoration, and she was proud of her accomplishments. Dried flower petals, tangy leaves and berry twigs intertwined with wild moss, strung in garlands about the ceiling gave the room a festive air. Scented candles, which she and Sango had only first made last week, glowed with muted light. The sky outside might be gray and dismal, with rain falling more readily than snow, but inside this little refuge was warmth and cheerfulness.

If only InuYasha would get into the spirit of things! She fully intended to celebrate with her family on Christmas day, barring any interrupting news of shards or Naraku, but she wanted to share the time with her 'feudal family' too. And seeing as how the hanyou was easily the most important member of that family, well…you couldn't blame her for her longing.

She had just settled herself to sorting the necessary ingredients and tools, when the heavy mat over the door was pushed aside and InuYasha entered. Glancing about the room at the garland and candles and the things spread before her, he shifted his feet a bit, clearly nervous.

"InuYasha is everything okay?" she asked. He was definitely acting oddly.

"Sure, everything's fine wench." His voice was typically gruff, but he refused to meet her eyes.

Standing and putting aside the fruits and spices, she approached him with concern.

"Are you sure? You seem nervous." Too late she remembered that he hated being called such, considering it weak, and an insult. He didn't respond with venom though, but rather with even more reluctant shyness. What was he about?

"Uh, here. S'for you." And he thrust a small wrapped parcel at her.

Fumbling it a bit, being caught unawares of his intent, she looked at the gift and then at him.

"Is this from you?" She deliberately kept her voice neutral, not wanting to offend him with the wrong tone. She'd found that this was often the best way to continue a conversation with her recalcitrant hanyou.

Blushing, he "keh'd" sharply, before turning and darting back out into the cold. She was left staring at the door covering and wondering what on earth was up with him. First he vigorously denies any interest in her plans for celebration, and now he comes bearing gifts. Would he ever make sense?

Sighing, and again figuring probably not, she sat once more and began to unwrap the small package. Several layers of cloth held the contents close, and gave no clue as to their origin. Just what was this?

Then, as the last of the wrap fell away and she finally saw the precious gift, she gasped in genuine delight. Gruff and grouchy he could be, but her hanyou was definitely one in a million. It was going to be a wonderful celebration after all!

**author's note: Just what was in that package InuYasha gave Kagome? Well, I'll let you decide for yourself. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
